creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeftBackAlone
Hello... My name is Oskar. A normal danish name. And I was just a normal boy. God, how could it turn out this bad? My life is ruined. I am a 17 year old guy from the town of Svendborg in Denmark. My best former best friend's name was Jacob. Me and Jacob went to a school called Nymarksskolen and we were living the life of a normal danish teenager. We rode our bikes to my place everyday after school and one day Jacob said: "Hey Oskar! We always sit in your couch and drink Coca Cola, why don't we take a ride into the woods?" and of course I said yes. So that's what we did. It was a lovely evening the sun was shining and you could smell the sweet forest. I loved the forest. I'm never entering one again. We rode in 2 whole hours until we found and old abandoned scouts house. It name was "Knolden" which is translated to english is "The Tuber". So what do two teenagers do? They research. We entered the house and we saw a sign with the year 1959, so we kinda assumed it was build in that year. It was so nasty. It was like a real life horror movie. We heard the wind going through the windows. It was so creepy. We searched the entire house and found alot of pages. Alot I tell you. It was now 20.00 PM and we should get home, after all we were two hours away from our homes. We both missed dinner that night. The next day instead of playing Playstation and sitting on the couch as usaul we read the pages we found. It said: "I'm writing this down because of weird things is happening. This place is so scary. I'll start from the top. The scouts were going to the trip. We are in the year of 1972, and this scouts house has been used ever since it was build. I came here as a child with the scouts as well. We arrived a week ago and I don't know if we should stay the remaining 2 weeks. Agnes, one of the scouts just threw up and now she's gone. I don't know where she is but I do now there is something out there. I think she is running around in the woods and screaming: "UNDER THE GROUND I HEAR THIS SOUND! UNDER THE GROUND I HEAR THIS SOUND! IT IS COMING AFTER ME! AAAAAAAERGH!" and I'm terrified. Minna is laying in her bed with a knife because she is hearing a voice talking to hear through the window. What is going on? Why? Oliver left the scouts just 2 days ago, he couldn't stand it." "Woaw" said Jacob. "Freaky..." "Day 2: Nicolai has committed suicide. We found him dead. But I'm not so sure it was suicide. We are leaving tommorrow. This place is sick. Bye "The Tuber"! You have killed one of my scouts. As we are listening to Stairway To Heaven we all hope that is there Nicolai is going." Now I've told you we found alot of pages, and the weird thing is that this was the only text we could find. All the other was gone, someone must have erased it. But we did find some pictures on 5 pages. But there were always a corner missing on them. All 5. "OSKAR!" said Jacob and I answered "WHAT?" "Let's stay there in the upcoming week. We will skive from school." "Good idea!" and no... It was not. Monday we went out to "The Tuber". Again nasty! The first 3 days nothing happened. Okay we heard something but we assumed it was the wind. But Thursday I saw a shadow up to ten times. I convinced myself I was over reacting. Clearly not. 4.00 AM "AAAAAAAARERGH" yelled Jacob and ran into my room. "RUUU..." and a knife was sticked in to the heart of Jacob. "Whaaat the fuck!" I yelled and I ran as far as I could until I fell. It was a very big man. He took me into the scouts house and put me in to the basement. I'm writing this right now from that basement. I can hear him talking to him self. Olaf is his name. He was the scouts leader from the book. Beside me there is alot of dead bodys. He must be schizophrenic. The only thing I know is I'm gonna die soon... One thing is for sure. Don't ever enter an abandoned house. No matter what... Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LeftBackAlone page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:07, April 27, 2014 (UTC)